Unexpected Invitation
by Idril Silmaril
Summary: Ken invites Kari out to go and see one of Matt's concerts. Both parties are concerned, partly because of the way the rest of the Digidestined might react, and partly because of their own startling new chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfiction in a long time, perhaps a year or so. Anyway, a new fandom, a new pairing. Hope that you enjoy it. **

_Kari, Ken, TK, Yolei and Davis are all sixteen years of age. _

_Cody is thirteen years of age. _

_The older Digidestined are all about twenty or so, with Joe being the oldest at twenty-one. _

Ken walked up to her slowly, head bowed in an act of humility, something which he had not donned for several months. He had tried for the past few weeks to gain courage in asking her, even though he somehow knew that his attempt would be futile. Kari, meanwhile, was oblivious to Ken's thoughts as she happily typed away at some assignment on one of the school's many computers.

"Kari?" Ken asked quietly, and she turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Ken, I didn't hear you come in. How did you get here? I didn't think that your school would get out earlier than ours did."

"Oh, well, um…I felt sort of under the weather, and I thought that some fresh air and some good company would do me good. I hope I'm not bothering you."

Kari gave Ken a cursory nod and immediately saved her file and shut down her computer.

"You look concerned Ken." She said kindly, "Come, and sit down for awhile." She stared at him for a moment. "I could see through your lie, Ken. You don't look ill in the slightest. What's up?"

"What's down is more like it." Ken laughed nervously. "Kari, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Ken. I'm always ready with an open ear, you know."

"I'd like you to come with me to Matt's concert this Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

Kari gave a slow nod, then paused to open her day timer, and smiled kindly.

"I'm free on Saturday. Were you thinking of grabbing some dinner before the show?"

"Perhaps," Ken replied, blushing a little. "Are you sure that TK won't get angry with me? He can get worked up sometimes, as I remember."

"It's an outing between friends," she said simply, "What could he possibly be angry about?"

_I don't want it to just be an outing between friends. _"If you say so. I'll pick you up at six, then? The concert starts at seven thirty, so we have plenty of time to have dinner beforehand."

"Alright. I'll meet you outside my apartment building, unless you'd rather that I come down to where you live. It just doesn't seem fair that you should spend all that time shuttling back and forth all in one day, as the concert is in your area."

"You never think of yourself, do you?" Ken asked, and Kari smiled.

"Well, I do like to help out my friends."

"Still, I don't want to inconvenience you. I'll have a good conversation with Wormmon while I get down to your place. Of course, then we can talk all the way to the concert. Again, sorry to disturb you, Kari." He bowed his way out of the computer room, and Kari stared after him, shyly liking the attention that she was suddenly getting.

Kari ran home after school, gave a polite hello to her mother, and then immediately telephoned TK.

"Hi TK!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I missed you at school. I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

"It's fine, Kari. How are you, besides being busy?"

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Great. I was wondering if you want to get together some time this weekend, maybe Saturday night or thereabouts. I've seen a lot of commercials for this one movie, and I'm anxious to check it out."

Kari let out an exasperated groan.

"Can't you go with Cody or something? I'm busy Saturday."

"Really? What are you doing? I'd be happy to join you, whatever it is."

"Well, TK, I really don't think that it's a good idea to tag along. You see," she began twisting one of her bracelets on her wrist. "I'm going with Ken to Matt's concert at seven-thirty."

"Oh," TK said, his voice falling a few tones. "I understand. Why are you going with him?"

"Because he asked me." Kari replied. "He's my _friend_, TK. There's nothing between us, I swear."

"If you say so, Kari." TK replied, although he sounded unsure. "I'll see you around, I guess." He hung up the phone decisively, and Kari listened to the dull sound of the empty phone line for a few moments. Then, she hung up resolutely. She wasn't about to let her best friend's feelings bother her, although these types of things did nag at her mind an awful lot. He had sounded hurt, and confused, maybe. _Whatever, _she thought as she walked back into her room, anxious to see Gatomon, _Ken's just a friend. TK really shouldn't be so worked up about it. _Ken was nice, to be sure, but it was only TK who gave her butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked at or talked to her. She shut the door of her room, and then went to see Gatomon, who was lazing around on her bed. She scratched her behind the ears, and immediately the cat woke up.

"How was your day, Kari?" asked Gatomon curiously, nuzzling into the palm of Kari's hand.

"Confusing." Kari said simply, "Ken asked me to go with him to Matt's concert on Saturday, but I really feel horrible about letting TK down. He wanted to do something with me this Saturday too."

"Well, who asked you first?"

"Ken did, but I don't know if I should go now." Kari admitted.

"The way I see it," Gatomon said, getting onto her hind paws, "Is that you should go with whoever asked you first. It's common courtesy, if you think about it. Ken asked you first, so he should really get first dibs."

"That's sort of what I was thinking." Kari replied, rubbing Gatomon on her head. "Thanks, friend."

Ken, too, returned home exhausted. He had taken a boring ride on the bus, and, without Wormmon to discuss things with, his head was swimming with thoughts. He opened the door to his small apartment, and his mother immediately asked him how the day had been.

"Did the fresh air help your cold, Ken?" she asked concernedly, stirring some thick, smoking sauce.

"I think so. Are we eating soon, or can I go lie down for awhile?"

"Go lie down, sweetie. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She smiled at him as he walked down the hall to his room.

He opened the door quietly, for fear of disturbing Wormmon in the process. The insect Digimon was resting on the top bunk, and he gently picked him up and played with his antennae.

"Hello, Ken." Wormmon said in his sad, monotone voice. "Did you go and ask Kari to Matt's concert?"

"Yes, I did. I was very nervous too, and I hope that I wasn't too forward. I doubt that TK or Davis will take it very well that Kari is going on a date with the former Digimon Emperor."

"I'm sure that they think a lot better of you than they used to. Don't worry so much, Ken. It wasn't you fault anyway."

"It was, in a way. I allowed myself to be controlled. But, I am concerned about Kari's feelings for me. I think that she thinks of me just as a friend, nothing more. Kind of confusing, isn't it, when you aren't sure you're on even footing with your prospective girlfriend."

"You really feel that you will go that far with her? I mean, I know she likes TK a lot. Wouldn't it be selfish to take that all away from her?"

"I suppose so." Ken replied, and crawled into the bunk bed beside Wormmon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari crept into her brother's room the next afternoon, finding him busy reading some old magazine.

"Hi Tai," she said nervously. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Tai asked, turning around and giving Kari a sharp glance. "Make it quick, though. I have to meet Izzy down by the soccer field in a few minutes."

"Well, if you're busy, maybe I can just tell you later."

"Kari, just spit it out. You sound kind of scared. I won't bite your head off, whatever it is."

"You see Tai, I'm going out…"

"Yes?" Tai asked after several minutes.

"With Ken." Kari finished solemnly. "Please don't be mad at me, Tai."

"I must admit that I'm a little shocked, but I suppose that he was bound to ask you sometime."

"Really?" Kari asked, "I hadn't noticed any change in his demeanor. He's always quiet, respectful, and nice. Was there something that I missed or overlooked?"

"I guess that since you were off in La-la Land with TK most of the time that you wouldn't notice. He's so careful around you, and he really watches the way he phrases things. He treats you kindly, and he does seem to watch you like a hawk. His eyes are always on you, Kari, didn't you notice that?"

"Alright, maybe a little. I just wanted to let you now. So far, TK and you are the only ones that do."

"You told TK about this? Great move." Tai groaned into his magazine. "You're so silly sometimes."

"He is my best friend." Kari retorted, "I think he has the right to know."

"You've probably hurt him really bad, Kari. But, I will keep your little secret under wraps if you like."

"That would be real nice of you." Kari replied, and then gave him a wide smile. "Funny thing is, I am really excited about this. I have to start getting ready, Ken's coming to meet me in an hour, Should I bring Gatomon along, do you think?"

"Well, if you're going to get frisky with Ken, then I wouldn't." Tai smiled inwardly as his sister punched him light-heartedly in the arm.

"I'll bring her. That way, Wormmon won't get lonely. See you around, Tai!" she exited from the room.

"Have fun!" Tai called over his shoulder, re-immersing himself in his magazine.

Kari got in and out of the shower quickly, and then blow-dried her hair so it hung straight, without any frizz, something that she was prone to have. She donned a pink blouse with a few ruffles, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Finally, she put some rainbow-coloured earrings into her ears, and put on a black onyx bracelet.

"Gatomon!" she called, "It's time to go!"

Gatomon came racing up to her side, having been in the midst of preening herself. She gave Kari a kind smile, and then climbed up her arm and draped herself around her shoulders. Kari played with her tail while she organized her small purse, as well as spraying a small amount of perfume on her wrists. It was a light, oceanic scent, and she had dubbed it 'Black Ocean'. She thought that the name suited it rather well, although Yolei, Sora and Mimi had given her dubious looks when she announced this. With almost silent footsteps, she went out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

Ken sat riding on the bus with Wormmon, listening to the screeching halt of the bus at all of the stops and red traffic lights.

"Are you nervous, Ken?" Wormmon asked concernedly, and Ken gave a slow nod.

"I just hope that things will run smoothly," he said. "I'd hate for Kari to be angry at me."

"Just one question." Wormmon said, and Ken looked down at him.

"What?" he said tersely, sounding all too like the Digimon Emperor.

"Will Gatomon be there?" Wormmon asked timidly.

"Oh, sorry." Ken replied, realizing his mistake by way of Wormmon's body language. "I suspect she will bring Gatomon. It will be nice for you to have a friend as well."

There was the screech of tires, and Ken recognized the building down the block to be Kari's. He jumped off, running as fast as he could so that he wouldn't be late for her. Instinctively he checked his watch. It was quarter to six, and so he stopped running. He was on schedule, and he was glad of it. He walked up to her building, and immediately saw Kari conversing with Gatomon in the lobby. She looked up from the novel that she was reading, saw him, and immediately raced outside.

"Hi Ken!" she said enthusiastically. "Should we get a bite to eat before we race down to the concert?"

"That would be nice," Ken agreed. "Kari, you look pretty." He blushed profusely, and she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said, "I know of a nice, quiet place down the next block. We can go there, if you like."

"They serve the regular stuff, right?" Ken asked curiously. "I'm not picky, it's just that Wormmon won't eat anything exotic."

Wormmon gave a slow nod, and Kari laughed.

"I'm sure they'll have something that suitable for Wormmon. Gatomon likes a lot of rare and spicy foods, but I'm sure she won't mind something a bit blander tonight."

"I don't mind, Kari." Gatomon replied. "But I am starved, so let's get going."

Ken and Kari made their way to the next block without much conversation. Over a plain dinner of tuna casserole and rice balls, Ken asked if the gate to the Digital World was still closed.

"I expect it still is." Remarked Kari, "I would have liked to go tonight. They sky is clear here, so I'm guessing that it would be the same in the Digital World."

"Of course," Ken interrupted. "It could be really stormy. I remember that, when I was the Digimon Emperor…" his voice trailed off slowly. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't bring those types of things up. I don't like to think about them."

Kari's hand snaked across the top of the table and gave Ken's hand a reassuring pat.

"Then don't think on it. Just enjoy yourself."

Ken admitted that he liked the feeling of Kari's hand on his. She had such a warm, pleasant presence that he couldn't help but smile, at least a little bit. Reluctantly, he let his hand go free, and checked his watch once again.

"Shit," he said, "Sorry Kari, but I think we'll be a little late for the concert. Do you think they'll still let us in twenty minutes into the performance?"

"When I used to go with Tai and Izzy they were always late, and they always used to let us in. I highly doubt that their policy would have changed in the past two months. I guess we should make tracks for the bus."

"I suppose. Come on, Kari."

They left the restaurant in a hurry, and caught the next bus down to Matt's concert venue. It was chilly out, so Ken lent Kari his sweater, to which she thanked him with a shy clasp of his hand. They got to the concert a few minutes late, but it didn't prevent them from getting in, thankfully. They found a couple of seats towards the rear of the auditorium, and remained quiet throughout the duration of the concert. Ken found himself to be a little more courageous than of late, and held Kari's hand through most of the concert, sometimes humming to himself when the band struck up a new or interesting melody. Kari seemed to like it herself, applauding along with the rest of the audience, and sometimes cheering Matt's name until she was hoarse. She felt a little odd being with Ken, although she supposed that it was nothing out of the ordinary. When the concert was finished, the pair went up to go and talk with Matt.

To Kari's surprise, Matt was not alone; he was conversing with his brother, TK.

"Oh God," Kari muttered to herself, "The last thing I need is a confrontation." Ken nodded silently in agreement.

"If you want me just to skulk in the shadows for a little while, I don't mind." He said.

"That would be wonderful." Kari said, "And don't worry, we can still hang out after I talk to them. My parents have given me an eleven-thirty curfew, and it's scarcely ten o'clock now."

Ken gave a short nod, and then he went to sit down in one of the stands, pretending that he was preoccupied with stroking Wormmon. Wormmon played along by nuzzling into Ken's palms, but both were watching Kari out of the corner of their eyes, and listened intently to their conversation.

"Where's Ken?" TK asked sullenly. "Did he break your date or something?"

"No, silly." Kari replied, "He's off getting us some coffee. Didn't you see the booth out in the back?'

"Oh yeah," TK admitted. "Will I get to see the man of mystery soon?"

"TK, stop being such an idiot. Ken's your friend too, as much as he is mine."

Matt strode over to them after he packed up his guitar.

"What's this I hear?" he said with a smile. "Kari, are you actually going out with Ken?"

"Matt, I'm not _going out_ with him. I just went to your concert with him. It was a one-time thing, really."

"It sounds way more like a date than just an outing between friends. At least, that's how TK put it."

"You told him?" Kari nearly yelled. "I thought that this was just something between us two!"

"I had to tell somebody. In case you haven't noticed, Kari, I'm sort of in shock. I thought that you liked me exclusively."

"Just because I say that I like you doesn't mean that I can't go out with one of my friends. Would you have the same qualms about it if I went out with Yolei to Matt's concert?"

"Not so much." TK admitted. "She's a girl, Ken's a guy. Naturally, I'm going to get a little edgy."

"If you don't like TK's attitude, Kari," Matt interrupted, "Than you'd better be ready for Davis' reaction."

"Did you tell him too?" Kari said, exasperated.

"Woah, Kari. No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I thought that I would leave that up to you." TK replied.

Ken looked up, suddenly interested in the progression of the conversation. He figured that he better show himself soon, or Kari's stalling would make both of the Takaishi boys suspicious. Silently, he walked down from where he was sitting, and crept up behind Kari. She looked at him in a perturbed manner.

"Oh, Ken!" she said calmly, although her voice suddenly started to quake. "I thought you were still going to be awhile getting the coffee."

"They were all out." He said simply. "How are you guys?"

"Perfectly fine." Matt and TK said in unison.

"Well, Ken, I guess we'd better get going." Kari said, and strode forward, giving TK a kiss on the cheek. "That's to show that I only like you." Kari muttered into his ear, and TK nodded, grinning slightly. Ken gave her a bit of a glare, and Kari just shook her head.

"Let's go, Ken. See you later guys." She said, and the pair of them exited the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Ken asked suspiciously. "Why did you kiss him?"

"Because I had to reassure him." Kari said simply, "Don't feel bad Ken, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It seemed like you did. I obviously know that you did mean something by it."

"Why should you be so concerned anyway?" Kari said, "Everybody knows how much TK and I like each other. Besides, we're only friends. Do you want to go to the river right now? And, maybe, we could actually grab some coffee. I'm feeling a little tired, and I could use a good pick-me-up."

"Is there actually a coffee stand around here, or was that just a ruse to get TK and Matt off of your back?"

"There is a coffee shop down the way. Would you like a cappuccino?"

"Perhaps some hot chocolate instead. I'm rather fond of it. It's comforting, I find."

"Then I'll join you." Kari said quietly. "And then we can go down to the river, and grab a park bench or something."

"We sure seem to do a lot of sitting around." Ken replied, and Kari grinned in return.

"Sitting is a lot more comfortable then just trudging around the city. You can still go back to your apartment, though."

The walked to the coffee shop and each got each other some hot chocolate. Kari blew on her beverage, and Ken followed suit, untying his gray scarf in the process. They found their way to the banks of the river in no time, and they both sat down on a lone park bench, feeling the gentle breeze blowing against their faces.

"Kari," Ken began, "I want to talk to you about something."

Kari inclined her head gently, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"What is it, Ken?"

Ken laid down his own drink so that Wormmon could finish it, and then began with a long sigh.

"Just tell me about everything between you and TK." He said shortly.

Kari gave him a quizzical look, and then closed her eyes thoughtfully. She felt TK's warmth and kindness seep through her, even though she was only recalling all of those distant, though ever-nagging, memories.

"Well, I suppose that I began to really get close to him long before you came, Ken." She said. "Other than that, there's really not much to tell. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Ken admitted, backing off when he sensed that this type of thing was out-of-bounds. Wormmon crawled into his lap, and began to doze off.

"Ken," he asked sleepily, "When can we go home? I'm awfully tired."

"Soon, pal." Ken said kindly, stroking Wormmon's antennae. He turned to Kari. "I'm sure that Gatomon must be pretty tired too."

Indeed it was so, as Gatomon had reverted to her rookie form, Salamon, and was sleeping at Kari's feet. Kari picked the Digimon up gently, and rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"I think it might be best if I leave now." Kari said slowly.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Ken asked, unsure of himself.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you wasting your money on bus fares. Besides, it won't take me more than a minute to get home. I hope that you had a nice night, I sure did."

"You really mean it?" Ken asked hopefully, "I know that some things were a bit awkward, and that run-in with TK was kind of annoying, but I did enjoy the rest of it."

"Yes, Ken." She said sweetly. "I really do mean it. You're a very nice kid, and I…" her speech stopped short, and she looked at her shoes. "Well, I guess we're both a little embarrassed."

"Yeah," Ken said, "I mean, who are we fooling? This has got to have been a date."

"Well, maybe." Kari agreed. "I did enjoy it Ken, really I did."

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"Well, I suppose that if the Digital Gate is open, then it would be best for us to get Gatomon and Wormmon back to the Digital World so that they can replenish their energy. Do you want me to make sure that it fits into everyone else's schedule?"

Ken caught himself mid-nod, and then stared at the sleeping Wormmon for some time.

"Is it alright if its just us?" he asked quietly, "I mean…Kari…I really like hanging out with you."

"I do too, Ken." She said slowly. She felt something strange creep up in her stomach, and it gave her a sudden spasm of excitement. Were the butterflies invading her the same way they did with TK?

Ken gave Kari another smile, and then bowed respectfully.

"I should let you get going." He said. "So, tomorrow it is then?"

"Yes. We can open a Digital Gate from your lap-top, if you like."

"That would work perfectly," Ken said, and turned to leave.

Ken continued to walk down to the bus stop, and a plethora of thoughts were circling his brain. Kari made him feel warm inside, like he had had too much hot chocolate to drink. He considered this analogy for a moment, and then concluded that it had been the hot chocolate, even though he knew that he was kidding himself. There was nothing that he would like to do better than take Kari to the Digital World, if only for a short period of time. Providing that the others didn't tag along, it would give him a chance to express his feelings to her, and perhaps talk over their anxieties. The bus rolled into view, and he snapped out of his reverie and boarded it, depositing a small amount of change to cover his bus fare. The driver looked suspiciously at Wormmon, and Ken immediately confronted him.

"It's just my pet." He said shortly, "I would think that domesticated animals would be allowed on city transit."

"Sorry," the driver said almost absent-mindedly. "It's just such a peculiar animal that I can't help but be a little wary of it."

"That's okay," Ken said cheerfully, and went to sit in the back of the bus.

Kari, too, was anxious to return home. Salamon , having been walking on all fours for the past few blocks, jumped onto her shoulders and draped herself around them.

"You look concerned, Kari. Is it about Ken?"

"Yeah," Kari said slowly, "You see Salamon, I need to explain something to you. I get this wonderful feeling when I'm around TK, you know, when you feel happy and care-free, and you think that you are the luckiest person in the world. You get this tingly feeling in your shoes, and then it moves up your body, every time that person speaks to you. Well, now its starting to happen with Ken, very slowly, mind you. I only think that the tingling rose to my calves, but I still am concerned about it. I mean, I thought I only had feelings for TK."

"You can like Ken if you want to, Kari." Salamon said sagely. "There's no one around saying that you can't."

"Well, not yet anyway. I have been thinking a lot about TK's reaction, as well as my brother's. Tai was pretty good about it, but there was an edginess to his voice that I didn't like. TK, meanwhile, nearly bit my head off when I told him. And Matt's comment did make me nervous. I mean, how will Davis react to the whole thing? I don't want to see Ken get hurt, emotionally or physically."

"Ken's a strong kid. He can take care of himself. He did put an end to his Digimon Emperor days. That proves he has enough strength of character to see himself through anything. I'm sure Davis' whining, of all things, won't get the best of him."

"I'm not so sure. I just really don't want either of us getting hurt. Also, what about Yolei's reaction? I shudder to think about that. She has liked Ken from the start, and that makes me worried. What if she gets so angry at me that neither you or Hawkmon can DNA digivolve?"

"I highly doubt that that's going to happen. It's pretty much an unbreakable bond." Salamon said reassuringly.

"I don't know," Kari replied, entering the apartment, and kicking slush off of her boots. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ken woke early to the smell of freshly-fried bacon. Yawning profusely, he stretched his arms, and woke Wormmon up with a quick tap on the head.

"Hey," Ken said sleepily, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I wouldn't mind that, Ken." Wormmon admitted. "I'll come out with you, as your parents aren't that afraid of me anymore."

"I don't know, Wormmon." Ken replied, "You still seem to make them edgy. I'll just bring you a plate of something, how about that?"

"That would be great." Wormmon said, and jumped down from the top bunk. Ken followed suit, and slipped easily into his normal, gray shirt and pants.

"Good morning, Mum." Ken said kindly, and helped his mother prepare breakfast by setting the table and getting out juice glasses.

"How did you sleep Ken?" his mother asked him gently, "I hope everything went alright with Kari."

"Yeah, it went well." Ken replied, busying himself with the cutlery. "I'm taking her out again today, but I think I will be gone a while too. I do have to run some other errands too."

"Okay, sweetie." His mother said, and laid out three perfect portions onto dinner plates. Ken took them to the table, and gave a glance to his father.

"Dad, breakfast's ready." He said complacently, and his father stopped reading the morning paper and came to the table.

"How was yesterday's date, son?" Ken's father asked him, ruffling his hair, which already was very untidy.

"Fine. Nothing really happened though." Ken said evasively.

"She is a very pretty girl." His mother interrupted. "It's funny that so many beautiful girls are always around you, Ken."

"Funny." Ken echoed, and munched thoughtfully on his bacon. All of the Digidestined girls were quite pretty, he admitted, and all of them were very strong emotionally, which he admired.

"You'll be putting the moves on her soon, won't you Ken?" his father said, then guffawed loudly.

"Dad," Ken said pointedly. "Stop it. She's my friend. I have to run some errands today. Would you like me to pick up anything for you?"

"If you could run by that convenience store while you're out and grab some milk, that would be great." His father replied, and took a sip of coffee.

"I'll leave right after breakfast, if you don't mind. I should first call everybody, though. Davis might not even be up yet."

"Oh, are all of you hanging out together?" his mother said, "That sounds lovely, dear."

"Yes, Mum." Ken replied, and wolfed down the rest of his half of the eggs, making sure that there was some amount of them left for Wormmon. He walked over to the kitchen counter, and then carried his plate into his room.

While Wormmon was eating, he dialed Kari's number. A monotone voice answered him, and he realized that he was speaking to a very groggy Tai.

"Hello, this is the Kamiya residence," Tai said slowly.

"Hello, Tai." Ken said nervously, "Can I speak to Kari, please?"

Tai rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Kari," he shouted, so that Ken could hear him from the other line. "Lover boy's on the phone!"

"Tai!" she yelled back reprovingly, then giggled. "I'll get it."

"Sorry about my brother, Ken." She said cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Well. How about you?"

"Perfectly. I assume that you're just calling about our date today?"

"Yes. If you could meet me where we were last night. I'll bring my laptop with me, for sure. Should we tell the others, or just keep it to ourselves?"

"To be honest, Ken, I don't think any of them are too keen on us seeing each other, regardless that our outings are purely platonic. I think it would be best not to tell them."

"I'm fine with that. I'll meet you in about half an hour. Does Tai want to speak with me, by any chance? He sounded peeved."

"No," Kari replied, "Tai's snippy in the morning, even on weekends. If he does want to talk to you in future, he can always send you an e-mail. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone, and Ken pushed one of the buttons on the cordless silently. Then, suddenly, he started to giggle, slumping back into his desk chair and covering his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't be heard by his parents.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Ken said in between gasps. "I just can't believe it. I'm taking Kari to the Digital World, and, to top it off, we'll be completely alone. No Davis or TK to interfere!"

He jumped up excitedly, and then grabbed Wormmon around the middle and grabbed his D-Terminal and Digivice. He was almost out the door when Wormmon reminded him that he had to keep a level head, and not forget his laptop. Ken rushed back into his room, grabbed the laptop roughly, and then gave a hurried good-bye kiss to his mother.

Kari met him where they had spent yesterday evening together. She was warming her hands, and was wearing her pink coat and yellow scarf. Ken gave her a shy smile, and she returned it with embarrassment.

"It's good to see you again." Kari admitted, squeezing his shoulder. "I've brought Gatomon with me, so that they can both go back and get their energy up again."

Ken nodded and opened his laptop, managing to reach the Digital Gate screen. He yelled an authoritative 'Digiport Open' before the pair, along with their respective Digimon, entered the Digital World.

"It's so calm and peaceful here," Kari remarked as soon as she and Ken had set foot on the clean, dewy grass. The many exotic trees rose up around them, and the delicately perfumed air was stirred with a slight breeze.

"It feels good to be back," Ken admitted. "I'm so happy that we were able to get through."

"Our discovery won't remain hidden for long." Kari reminded him. "The others will probably figure out soon enough that the gate has been opened. Gatomon," she said, turning to her Digimon, "Why don't you and Wormmon go and take a walk or something? It would do you good."

"Come on, Wormmon," Gatomon said kindly, "We'll see if there are any fish-markets around here."

"Good idea." Wormmon agreed, and jumped down from Ken's arms to follow the sleek cat.

The two humans watched their Digimon make for the nearest village, which seemed to be only a few miles away from where they were. Ken suddenly took hold of Kari's hand, and then led her quietly so that both of them could sit comfortably under the shade of one of the many trees.

"Kari," he began, "There's something I need to discuss with you."

Kari gave him a slight nod, then she inclined her head politely so that she could listen. Ken began his story decisively, crossing his legs, looking thoughtful.

"You see, Kari, it's rather an embarrassing situation, but I do believe that something has happened between us, regardless of what you or the others may think. When I asked you out on Friday, I was hoping that things would escalate, and I knew that the outing was more of a date than anything. I hope that you can understand and accept that."

"Ken, I do understand, and I do accept it. You see I feel the same way too."

"Really?" Ken replied, nearly ecstatic, "I always thought that you cared for TK."

"I do, very much so." Kari said, "But I care for you so much at the same time. There's something strange and special about you that I find irresistible. I can't put my finger on it, but it feels so strong, and right, for some reason."

Ken shifted closer to her, and rubbed her shoulders affectionately. Kari smiled sweetly, and turned around to give him a small hug. She placed a solitary kiss on his cheek, and he felt where the warmth still lingered. He responded by giving her a slow kiss, drawing the breath out of her. She smiled kindly, and gasped when he kissed her once again, and she finally let herself go. Suddenly, however, their peaceful kissing was broken by a loud laugh.

"I'm so glad that we managed to make it back!" Davis excitedly cheered, and Kari could hear Yolei, TK, and Cody agree with laughter.

Ken broke off their kiss, and looked around anxiously. He grabbed Kari's hand, and helped her up so that she was standing.

"I think it's best if we look all nonchalant." She admitted, and Ken agreed.

"Ken!" Davis called, as he saw the pair coming around the way. "Over here!"

Ken and Kari broke into a run and met up with the rest of the Digidestined.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Davis said kindly, and gave each of his friends a high five. "So, what's been going on behind the tree?"

"Oh," Kari replied, startled, "Nothing. We were just hanging out. You know, reminiscing and all that good stuff."

"I'm glad," TK said stonily. Cody gave him a reassuring pat, and then the pair of them turned to find a shady spot amongst the trees.

"Yeah, we brought a picnic," Yolei said sheepishly, "I thought it would be a nice idea."

"Thank you, Yolei," Ken replied appreciatively. "I'm sure that we will all enjoy it."

"Well, then, come on." Yolei said enthusiastically, pulling Ken along by the arm. Ken grabbed a hold of Kari's hand before she could get too far behind them, and the three walked slowly to where TK and Cody were laying out the picnic. Kari hurriedly chose to sit by TK, and even leaned in on his shoulder for a little while. Ken retaliated in his own way by gently brushing back Yolei's hair, a gesture to which she smiled.

Davis came back, along with all of their Digimon, most of whom, with the exception of Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormmon, were all in their in-training forms, and therefore had a ravenous appetite.

"Dig in!" TK announced, and pushed the picnic supplies over to where the Digimon were sitting. Demiveemon, Poromon and Upamon all dove into their respective portions, munching noisily. The other three Digimon, however, each passed around a plastic plate of kaiser buns, and ate them delicately.

"They still haven't grown up much," Davis admitted, "Least of all Demiveemon."

Kari gave the blue Digimon a pat on his head.

"He's still cute," she said reassuringly, and Davis grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you think so Kari." He said, and the others giggled.

Kari gave Demiveemon another pat on the head before edging over to sit beside Ken. TK, she noticed, didn't say anything. Yolei fell rather silent,, and gave a distrustful glance at Kari. Cody stared at the five of them, and then he said slowly:

"Kari, why did you go and sit over there? None of the food is out of reach."

"You see," Kari began, but Ken put a protective hand on her shoulder in order to stop her.

"Yolei, Cody, TK, and Davis, there's something really important that we have to discuss with you. I apologize in advance for ruining such a perfect day for a picnic." Ken gave a long sigh, to which the other Digidestined hunched forward, as though he would start whispering to them. Making sure that the Digimon were busy eating, Ken began to talk.

"It's rather difficult to explain. Although few of you are aware of this, Kari and I did go out yesterday. As I recall, Kari told both her brother and TK about it, but no one else. Kari and I, well, we're…together, you could say."

"I hope that you aren't angry with us, any of you. I know that there is a lot of tension right now surrounding our own personal relationships, and we don't mean to hurt any of you." Kari added.

Surprisingly, the other Digidestined didn't look affected at all. They gave a communal shrug, and went back to eating. Kari looked at Ken sadly, shaking her head. Things were much quieter now, and one could almost feel the negative energy that was boiling inside all of them. Ken stood up, and gestured for Wormmon to follow him. The others looked up from their plates.

"I think it's best if I leave right now." He said simply, "Davis, TK, if you want to talk to me about this, just give me a call." He firmly squeezed Kari's shoulder, then walked away, Wormmon waddling after him.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Yolei and Kari both decided to pack up the picnic.

"Well, I think us guys should get going." Davis said, his usual demeanor gone.

"Yeah, I have kendo practice with my grandfather." Cody said.

"And I have to help my mother with some chores." TK added.

Kari nodded, understanding that at this point they did not want to talk about it for awhile. She watched them disappear through a Digital Gate, and then turned her gaze to Yolei, who was grasping Poromon tightly.

"Yolei, please, talk to me." Kari said nervously. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so much."

"I don't see why you should have Ken and not me." She said slowly.

"Yolei, Ken isn't just an item you can go and buy in a convenience store. Obviously, what happened between us happened for a reason. I know you love him very much, but maybe the timing wasn't right for you two."

"I don't know, things were going so well between us, and then, you know, it just hits you." Yolei replied, hugging Poromon. "I've wanted to be with Ken since the first day I laid eyes on him, and it just doesn't seem fair that you should snatch him away after liking TK for almost eight years. Just a month ago we were talking about taking Ken and TK to some school dance, you know, what we were going to wear, and stuff, and then it just went out the window."

"While I like being with Ken," Kari admitted, "There is also that heartache that comes when one of my friends is denied her dream."

"Yeah," Yolei replied wistfully, "To tell you the truth, I guess I'm not _that _angry. Sad, yes, but not angry at you. You can't help feeling something that you've probably felt for a long time. Who knows, anyway? Maybe I'll suddenly develop feelings for TK. Wouldn't that be crazy?"

Kari laughed, and then smiled.

""Well, it's like borrowing each other's clothes. You know, we try on each other's crushes to see which one we like best. And if I do end up falling head-over-heels for Ken, you're welcome to TK anytime."

"Thanks for that," Yolei laughed. "I'll still feel sad and frustrated for a long time, but I'm glad you don't feel like rubbing it in my face."

Kari nodded, and, after Yolei set Poromon down on the ground, gave her a big hug.

"We'll pull through it together, like we always have, okay?" Kari said, and Yolei nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers, JyouraKoumi and ravens secret stalker. **

Ken wasn't very surprised when he heard the doorbell ring soon after he had returned home from school the following day. His parents were out, and so he opened the door hesitantly. TK and Davis were both standing on the doormat, ad Ken politely ushered them in.

"Hello, Ken." TK said kindly, "We figured that since we both have the same issues about Kari, that we should both talk to you together."

"You've put your rivalry behind you, I presume?" Ken asked coldly, "The kitchen's fine for talking. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Ken," Davis replied. "We just want to talk."

"There doesn't seem much to talk about." Ken said dismissively, "Kari and I are seeing each other, as of yesterday, and I don't think that there is anything you can do about it, unless you use brute force."

"You don't seem to understand it Ken," Davis said, frustrated, "TK and I have had our eyes on Kari for longer than you."

"Then why didn't you ask her out?" Ken said scathingly, "A little chicken, are we? Funny that the shyest one out of the group was the first to make his moves on the girl everyone lusts after." He grinned slightly as he said this, looking very pleased.

"Ken, we did ask her out, and she did accept with both of us." TK stated, "So technically, you are the last one, with the exception of Cody, to ask her out."

Ken's smug expression faltered, and his hands began to clench and unclench.

"You always beat me to everything." He said loudly, his voice a rising crescendo. "From Digimon, to friendship, to love, even. But," he reflected, quieting a bit, "I was the first to succeed to kiss her."

"And, yet again Ken, you are wrong." replied TK triumphantly, "You see, I am the first one that she ever kissed. I'm pretty proud of it too, if I do say so myself."

"Look, why don't you just leave? I thought that you wanted to settle it, and not just poke fun at me, even though that activity has had its merits for at least four years."

"We do want to settle it," Davis said, "Come on Ken, just hear us out."

"Fine," Ken said, humbling himself.

"Ken, we have both liked Kari for a great number of years, and you have really set things off balance for the both of us. I was pretty jealous when I first saw you together, believing that Kari only had feelings for me. While I don't want her to be unhappy, you have got to understand that it hurt a lot to see my best friend with a different guy. I don't want you to cut it off, though. I don't want either of you to be unhappy." TK said.

"Stop being so self-sacrificing, TK. Davis, what's your argument?" Ken clasped his hands in idle anticipation.

"Kari's mine, Ken." Davis said stubbornly, "I know that she's just fallen for the wrong guy."

"You have to let these things go," Ken replied silkily, "After all, she has fallen for the wrong guy numerous times, hasn't she Davis?"

"Even though I don't deny you permission, or whatever, to go out with her," Davis continued, "I do think it isn't going to last."

"How sure are you of that?" Ken replied, drumming his hand lightly on the kitchen table. "After all, she does admire me for my brains and good looks, Davis, qualities which you do not seem to possess."

"I'm not going to take that lying down," Davis said, "You do your fair share of taunting, Ken."

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Literally." Ken replied, and pointed to the door. "I assume you do not need an escort, Davis and TK. It was very nice to talk to you both. Sorry to have ended our conversation so abruptly."

"I don't feel like discussing it anymore," Davis said flatly. TK looked at Ken, both confused and angry. There was something in his facial expression that he couldn't read, but he felt as though he had seen that look a long time ago. The pair of Digidestined stalked out of Ken's apartment, and gave each other nervous glances.

"So much for nothing," Davis sighed. "It just felt too weird in there. I could have talked it out, but I thought it would be better if we just got out of his house. Did you notice his expression?"

"Yeah," TK replied nervously, "It was one I hadn't seen in a long time, and it took a while to recognize. Ken never acts that way, especially to you, Davis. I mean, your Digimon DNA Digivolve together, you're his best friend. And even to me, though we were a little distrustful at first. I hate to say it, but I think the Digimon Emperor is back."

"Could be," Davis agreed, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Do you think we should tell the others?"

"I don't want him to hurt Kari," TK replied, and Davis nodded. "It might be best if we tell her first. Perhaps she can get him out of it. Considering their bond in reference to the Dark Ocean, she might be able to reach him like no one else can. We should mention it to the others, and make sure that they are aware of it. Do you want to talk to her now about it?"

"TK, when do I ever not want to talk to Kari?" Davis laughed, "Come on, we should get going before it's too late."

Ken stalked back into his room, and fell listlessly onto the bottom bunk of his bed. Wormmon crawled over to him.

"Ken, is everything alright?" Wormmon asked anxiously.

Ken looked at him with sad eyes. They then turned to anger, and he spat out at Wormmon:

"Get away from me, vermin."

"Ken?" Wormmon replied, shocked. "Stop this!"

"I said to go away." He said, forcefully. "I don't want to look at your pathetic face."

"Alright, Ken." Wormmon said sadly. "Just tell me whenever you're ready. I'm always listening."

Ken groaned into his pillow, and turned over onto his back.

"Stupid TK and Davis. They know that they can't win against me. I have her, and that's that. They're pathetic human beings, really. I should have realized it sooner." He smiled crookedly, and Wormmon gave him another worried glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Davis and TK raced over to the Kamiya residence, rapping noisily on the front door. Kari's mother came out, and gave them a slight smile.

"Is this urgent, boys?" she asked, "Kari's busy doing her homework."

"It's essential that we speak to her right away." TK said insistently, and Davis nodded in hurried agreement.

"Alright, but please make it short. She is very busy."

She let the two boys into the apartment, and they both ran straight to Kari's room, bursting in on her.

"Guys, slow down." Kari said steadily, and placed a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders. "What is it?"

"Ken's gone wrong," TK said, "We think that he's been overtaken by the Dark Spore again."

"Do you really think that I'm going to buy that?" Kari laughed, "Nice try guys, but I'm not going to dump him just because of a stupid lie."

"Kari, please listen to us." Davis pleaded, "It's not a stupid lie, honest. He started to act really strange around me when I told him how I felt about you two seeing each other. He was scary."

"Perhaps he was just being defensive." Kari offered, but the pair of boys shook their heads sadly.

"I really don't think that's the case." TK said carefully. "Just be careful when you're around him, he's not normal."

"Also, Kari, we wanted you to handle it. We figured that since you both had connections with the Dark Ocean that you might be able to pull him out of it."

"Oh, that's considerate." Kari said, "Why can't any of you handle it? He is your best friend, Davis."

"Yes, but he's your _boyfriend._"

"Touche." Kari admitted. "I will try to help him, but I might need you as well. On our next date, do you think you could, well, tag along?"

"And do what?"

"Just make sure nothing happens to us." Kari said. "It would make it much easier for you to intervene that way if anything gets out of hand. I'm going out with him tomorrow night. Get all of the other Digidestined, including the older ones, to come along to. I would like to have a full battalion behind me if things should go awry."

"Fair enough. And Kari," TK said, and she inclined her head politely. "If you can't seem to fix it, I really think we should break all ties with him."

"Nice try, but I don't think any of us should give up that easily."

Davis laughed, patted Kari on the shoulder, and then motioned for TK to leave. Before exiting her room, TK kissed her fondly on the forehead.

"Just be careful, okay?" he whispered, and she nodded, giving him an affectionate hug. After escorting them out of her house, she turned to her Digimon, Gatomon.

"Gatomon, I need to talk with you."

The Digimon jumped onto the bed spryly, and curled up into a tight ball.

"Ken may have gone back to being the Digimon Emperor, Gatomon." She said sadly, stroking the creature's white, sleek fur. "And now I'm scared. I don't want either of us getting hurt, but I do want to help him."

"This sounds bad," Gatomon said, "I don't like it at all. You are bringing the other Digidestined along when you go on your next outing with him?"

"Yes."

"If he does go berserk, then I think that Silphymon can protect you well enough." Gatomon nuzzled against Kari's hand warmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be alright."

Kari nodded, and absent-mindedly petted Gatomon's head. She began to think about Ken. What could have brought this on? Were the confrontations too much for him? He had always handled himself reasonably well when confronted, but Kari assumed that this must have been the final straw. Perhaps he was being infected by TK and Davis' negative energy that was coming from them, or perhaps he was beginning to doubt himself as a friend. Maybe the taunts had grown too much for him to bear, as the others, and Kari silently counted herself among them, had called him 'Digimon Emperor' on numerous occasions when they thought that his temper was getting the better of him. Ken was the most delicate of the group, and perhaps he wanted the others to be more understanding than they had been of late. She vowed that she would try and help him through it, no matter the costs. She cared about him too much already to let him hurt himself or his relationships with his friends. Impulsively, she stood up, and Gatomon raised one droopy eyelid to look at her curiously. She stared to pack her purse, checking to see if she had enough money to get to Ken's area.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Gatomon asked sleepily.

"Going to see Ken."

Immediately Gatomon's fur bristled, and she leapt onto Kari's shoulder protectively, digging her claws into her.

"Gatomon, relax." Kari said, and the cat loosened her grip, but still was very wary. "I'm glad to have you tagging along, though. I'll take my Digivice in case you have to have it out with Stingmon."

"Good idea," Gatomon said, "Even though I don't think it's such a good idea to be doing this."

"Nonsense," Kari replied hot-headedly, "I'm sure that Ken just needs someone to talk to."

"If you say so," Gatomon sighed, and gave a worried look at the photograph of the fourteen Digideestined and their partners that she kept on her wall. Gatomon truly couldn't imagine life without Kari, and she was most definitely scared for her.

Kari arrived at Ken's apartment in the evening. Gatomon was staring out with unblinking eyes, ready to attach if need be. Kari gave her a reassuring scratch under her chin, and then pushed the doorbell tentatively. Ken opened it, and Kari immediately noticed that there was a haggard look in his eyes that had not been there before. His clothing was rumpled, and Kari surmised that he had probably been sleeping.

"Hey Ken," she said kindly, and Ken gave her a sleepy grin. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Kari," he said sweetly, "My parents aren't home."

Kari entered the house and removed her shoes and coat. She had been to Ken's apartment only once, but she remembered nearly every detail of the spotless kitchen and somewhat disorganized living room.

"Would you like a drink?" Ken asked politely. "We have a lot of stuff in the fridge."

"I'll have a Coke, please." Kari replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. "You don't mind me being here, do you Ken?"

"Not at all." Ken laughed. "I love having you around." He handed Kari a full glass of Coke, and then sat down opposite to her.

"Ken," Kari said, "Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Am I giving off that sort of aura?" Ken asked quizzically. "There's nothing I want to talk about." He said shortly.

"Don't be like that, Ken. Davis and TK told me that you were acting strange around them. They said that you sounded like the Digimon Emperor."

Ken stiffened visibly.

"And if I did? Doesn't a person have a right to be angry?"

Kari didn't like the cold tone in his voice. She calmly took his hand in hers, and grasped it tightly.

"Just calm down, okay Ken? No one likes to see you angry, least of all your friends."

"Their remarks stung, Kari. And I want to have it out with them. It's not right that they should be so hot-headed when I actually get the girl instead of them. No doubt you are precious to them, as they have reminded me, but I can see no problem in us having a relationship. They're pathetic."

Kari heaved a long sigh, seeing that their conversation would probably go nowhere.

"I'd like to hurt them the way they've hurt me these past years." Ken continued, a twisted smile spreading across his face. Kari looked across at him, shocked that he would say something like that.

"Don't be so irrational, Ken." She said steadily, although the malicious glint in his eye made her afraid. "They just spoke their minds. They didn't mean to hurt you."

"Kari," he asked harshly, "Why do you always stick up for them?"

"Because they're my friends, the same as you, Ken. I couldn't live with myself if any of you started fighting over me. Really, Ken, this is getting pretty ridiculous."

"Oh, so you think it's ridiculous that I'd stand up to my own friends because of you? Do you think it ridiculous that I want to protect you?"

"Protect me?" Kari said, exasperated. "From what?"

"TK and Davis. You're their prey, Kari, don't you see that?"

"No. I'm their friend, not a defenseless herbivore."

"They want to hurt you, Kari," he said, leaning in closer, a mad glint in his eye. "They want to take you and ravish you. They want to destroy your happiness. I can see it all the time, the way that they watch you."

"Ken," Kari said firmly, "Enough. Don't speak of such stupid things."

"You think it's stupid?" Ken laughed. "You tell me how stupid it is when they leave you pregnant and alone. Then, and only then, I might believe you."

"KEN!" Kari yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes. Gatomon jumped to attention, and circled her human's feet, growling. Wormmon crept out from his hiding place behind the living room sofa, and looked at the cat Digimon warily. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD! STOP IT!"

"Now am I making you understand?" Ken sneered. "Or should I continue to make my point even clearer?"

Her vision blurry from her tears, Kari reached forward and gripped Ken roughly by both shoulders. Nervously sobbing, she kissed Ken's brow, and pushed his hair back.

"Enough." She said solemnly. "Please, snap out of it Ken. I mean it."

Ken shivered slightly, and then sat back down in his chair, only to slump forward onto the kitchen table, moaning horribly. Kari, unsure of what to do, called for Wormmon.

"Wormmon," she said frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Help me. What do I do?"

"Talking to him works the best." Wormmon said, still very level-headed. "I'll get him something to drink. That usually helps as well."

Wormmon crawled slowly over to the fridge, and Gatomon bounded up to rest on Kari's shoulders. Kari took both of Ken's hands in hers, and she whispered to him softly.

"Ken?" she asked, "Ken, I'm here. It'll be okay."

Ken looked up groggily from the table, as if he hadn't opened his eyes in days.

"Kari?" he said slowly, and she nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll fight this, together. I promise."

Wormmon came up to Kari and extended a cool glass of water to her. Kari put it on the table, and pushed it towards Ken.

"Here, drink this." She said kindly, and Ken took the glass and began to sip, water returning to his parched throat.

"Kari," he said, "Oh God, I'm so sorry for saying those things. Did it hurt?"

"Yes it did Ken." She said honestly. "I can take it. The important thing is to help you out of this. I don't want to see you suffer so."

Ken nodded, and then his head fell once again onto the kitchen table.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Wormmon crawled up to his partner, and gave Kari a worried glance.

"He needs to be put to bed," he said. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but could you?"

"Don't worry about it Wormmon." Kari said reassuringly. "I think he will be fine soon." She felt uneasy about it though. Would he really be able to be rid of the Dark Spore's control? However, she did not dwell on this pressing question, and supported Ken on her shoulders and helped him walk to his bedroom.

"Just lie down, okay?" she said sweetly, and he did without any argument.

"Kari?" he asked, and she turned as she was almost out the door.

"What is it Ken?"

"Thank you." Ken said,, and Wormmon waddled up to him, and stroked his head with one of his feet.

"I think it's bet if you would go now." Wormmon said, "I can look after everything from here."

"Alright Wormmon. Goodbye."

As she left the Ichijouji residence, she turned to Gatomon, who was walking steadfastly beside her.

"I think I should tell the others about my confrontation." Kari said.

"It would be silly not to." Gatomon said, nodding in agreement.


End file.
